Kasumi
by KannaChan816
Summary: A little girl is kidnapped by Orochimaru and taken to the akatsuki hideout.Will she survive?Rated M for not very good at summaries but im better at writing stories.
1. Where it all started

I do not own anything besides Kasumi and this ridiculous plotline. Enjoy!-

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" "No no stop stop!" "Please stop Orochimaru please ahhh!" The woman is yelling again but he doesn't care. She's chained up on a wall and he's doing things to her. Unspeakable things. As much as I beg for him to leave her alone he wont. I know the only reason he wants me to see is because he will do it to me that's what the lady said. She's crying harder now. I see blood so much blood. She's screaming even more. I cant see what he's doing! He's laughing and saying that was of unspeakable things and he finally gets up. He left now. And she's not screaming anymore. She's in heaven now that's what mommy would say. The lady is in heaven just like daddy. I miss mommy. I miss daddy too. Oh there is a piece of glass on the floor maybe I can get it. Its too far I cant reach. I hear footsteps. Mommy I'm scared. He's here. He says he's going to go get some "toys". He left. I have to get that piece of glass. I have to get away. I have to go home. Mommy said to not be late for dinner. I cant reach its too hard my wrist hurts. I'm bleeding. It hurts my wrist hurts. If I cant go home maybe I can go to heaven. Maybe heaven will be nice and maybe ill see daddy. I almost got it. I wonder what mommy is making for dinner. Mommy would you be sad if I don't come to dinner? Ill try again. I can almost reach. I got it!

Four men are seated at a large wooden table. Three are greeting the newest member to their organization, a young raven headed boy from a powerful clan."So your an Uchiha?" Hidan states rather than asks the new boy."Yes.""Interesting." The redhead Sasori mumbles."Do you hear that I think someone's is running?" Kisame asks to nobody in particular.A girl runs into the dining room her left wrist is bleeding and she's panting. She looks about six. The poor thing is only wearing a big baggy shirt and socks."Who the fuck are you? "Hidan yelles."Please please help me he's gonna find me" She whimpers."Who is going to find you?" Sasori asks."The the snake man...he killed the lady and he wants to hurt me oh no I hear footsteps he's coming!"She suddenly runs and tries to get as far away from the door as possible. "Chill kid it might just be Zetsu or something." Kisame says trying to calm the little girl down. By now the mysterious girl is freaking out and she's crying."Kill me.""Yes lets sacrifice her in the name of Jashin!"She looks so scared but it seems like she really does want to die.

The raven bends down and gives her a kunai."Defend yourself" Sasori says."And if he wins I will kill you." The raven states."What are you crazy he's a Sannin he will kill her!" Kisame exclaims."No she is his prize he wont hurt her." Sasori looks at him with a blank stare as if what he just said was a known fact. The man thing walks in and the fight begins. Although the child fights visciously its very clear that the she will die or become prisoner once again. I lost. Mommy I'm sorry I want strong enough. My body hurts. I got cut a lot. He's dragging me away now. He's going to hurt me mommy. Ill say hi to daddy when I go to heaven and I promise ill tell him how much you love him.

The teen grabs her arm dragging her to him. He pushes Orochimaru away from her."Give her back she belongs to me!" He begin to fight but Sasori intervenes. "Enough!""Give her back to me Uchiha!" The snake man bellows."No she is mine now. Leave before I kill you."Orochimaru leaves he's outraged but he know what the teen is capable of.

The raven bends down so he is eye level to the little girl that reminds him so much of his most precious person. He puts his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "I will protect you and you may stay with me if you promise to help me revive my clan and anyone else's that I allow. "She nods yes." And you must clean and cook...""Like mommy did for daddy?" She asks. "Yes and you will maintain the household understand? "He raises an eyebrow waiting for an answer. "Okay" She smiles at him silently accepting her new tasks .

"Alright you are now an Uchiha now what is your name?" He asks while taking her hand leading her to him looks around and wonders what she should call her savior since she doesnt know his name."Kasumi."He points to a bed signaling that its time for bed. "Mist that's an interesting name .Mine is Itachi" He smiles at her and lets her sleep in his bed. That night he dreams of his most precious person. While she dreams of heaven and her mommy.

Hidan is confused. Kisame is following his new partner and the girl wondering if she's any good with swords. Sasori watches his eyes full of curiosity. The other members are oblivious to what just happened .And Pein is watching silently from the shadows accepting the newest member of the Akatsuki.

* * *

-By the way Kasumi means mist in Japanese...  
Well the second chap might be up in a day a week idk  
Reviews are welcome just no flames please


	2. Pancakes and surprises

Kasumi and the plot are the only things belonging to me.

* * *

Itachi woke up to find a little brown head of hair poking out from under the covers. He pulled back the sheets to find a little girl curled up in a fetal position and then the events from yesterday come rushing back. He sat there thinking about everything for a while till he feels eyes on him. Looking up at him are the dark brown eyes of Kasumi.

"Hi!" She smiled up at him.

"Hello" He chuckled.

"We should go to the kitchen and find something to eat before Hidan manages to burn down the kitchen!" Kisame yelled from the doorway.

"Is is he going to be there?" She whimpered.

"I don't know for sure "He lied. He knew the snake man will be there but he didn't know what to say.

"Let's go" She dived under the sheets giving excuses to why she shouldn't go. Itachi just sighed and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder." I'm hungry and remember you promised to cook for me right?" He raised his eyebrow but realized she can't see it. "But please I don't wanna go… he's scary and and and….." Her voice cracks. "It will be fine he won't hurt you I promise."  
"Itachi, why are you carrying a child?" Konan asked gaining the attention of the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Because I am hungry" He replied casually.

"What you're going to eat her!" She exclaimed.

"No she's going to make me food" The raven said while he sat down and placed the little six year old on the floor.

She looked around and moved to the kitchen to make pancakes. Mommy always made the most yummy banana pancakes ever she thought to herself. They all hear her shuffling around in the kitchen before she popped her little head in the doorway "Does anybody want banana pancakes?" They all nod yes (besides Zetsu) too surprised to speak. A few minutes later she walks in with a big plate full of delicious looking pancakes. "Um where is the scary man Itachi" She asks while looking at everybody. "He left yesterday and he won't be back" Sasori explained. After hearing he was gone for good she smiled all day. They rest of the day Kisame and Itachi showed Kasumi around the hideout and told her what chores to do. Zetsu even showed her his garden teaching her each of the plant and their uses.  
Two months later she came home from grocery shopping to find a surprise waiting for her. Kakazu led her to a room that was going to be hers now with her own bed and wardrobe. "Itachi Kisame is this my room?" Her eyed widened with surprise. "Yes it is Konan picked your clothes." Kisame explained. "Oh wow this is amazing I love it!""Theres mooooore" Konan said in a singsong voice, she pulled out a mini Akatsuki cloak from behind her back. "Tada !""Happy birthday!" Kisame yelled. He handed her a giant box that was bigger than her."What is it?" She asked curiously."Open it" Itachi smiled. Inside the box was a sword set with two samurai swords in a simple black case. Itachi gave her a pretty necklace with the Uchiha symbol. It was the best birthday she could have.  
That night she slept in her room thinking a bought what Kisame had said.

Mommy I miss you but I'm okay everyone is nice and look I have my own room . I'm a big girl now. Kisame says he's going to teach me how to use a sword. He says I will become a swordsman of the mist. He says I will take his place as one of the legendary seven. Itachi will be proud. I will make you all proud. Tomorrow I will start training here. I will be strong mommy I promise. I know how much daddy wanted me to become a ninja and now I will be. I will become as good as Itachi. I'm sleepy so goodnight mommy goodnight daddy.

* * *

Slowly so very slowly trying to improve my writing skills. Hopefully writers block goes away soon! Review are always welcome.


	3. Yoogeun Uchiha

I don't own anything beside the plotline

* * *

A small girl walks down a lonely hallway holding a basket full of what looks like clothes. A shirt that can pass as a dress and a frilly apron are considered her 'uniform'.  
"Whites with cold water hmm and darks with hot? Gah I can't rember!"  
Her eyes brim with tears as she continues walking to her destination seriously contemplating asking Konan again.  
That day she had got a new list of things to do and important things to remember,but can you really expect a six year old to remember evrything perfectly?  
A new member comes to take the snake mans place. A tall attractive blonde who's so loud and keeps blowing things up. She quickly befriends him and learns about exploding clay.

TO REMEMBER?  
1. Laundry 2. Clean bathrooms and grand room 3. Stay away from Hidan 4. Clean Hidans sacrificial chamber when he goes on a mission 5. Don't let Deidara near stove 6. Sweep kitchen and hallways 7. No going near Leaders chambers 8. Talk to Kakazu about grocery budget 9. Buy groceries and cookbook 10. Buy other needed items...like a broom

A few weeks with extreme cleaning and almost burning down the kitchen Kasumi gets into her role as maid. Itachi sees her progress and insits in her starting lessons on how to be a ninja. She's slightly thrilled but otherwise terrified of having to work with the criminals one on one. She learns some basics from Itachi when he has time, weapons with Kisame before dinner, chakra contol from Sasori early in the morning and sowing lessons from Kakazu for the right price. They slowly mold her into an effieciant ninja able to defend herself. At the tender age of 7 she kills for the first time. A man kept following her she tried to loose him but he was getting closer and she knew her meeting point with Itachi was to far away. She didn't get a chance to scream when he attacked her. Nobody could hear her crying. So she did what she was taught to do, survive at any mesans possible. The Akatsuki celebrated that night. On her 8th birthday Itachi took her to a festival in Konoha where she made friends with a lonely blonde boy named after some type of food. She started visiting him ocassionaly and sent him letters secretly. When she turned ten Kisame made her his apprentice and she started taking on a few missions. The years fly by and a child becomes a woman.

The sun shone brightly through the curtains waking up the brunette and telling her it was time to make Itachi breakfast. Annoyed that her slumber was disturbed she groggily got up and headed to the kitchen. Glancing around looking for a spatula she found a note on the counter.

Dear Kasumi

Me and Itachi had to leave early on a mission we will be back in a week.

-Kisame

They always seemed to be busy nowadays with the tailed beasts even Sasori and Deidara were too busy for her. Sighing she sat down thinking about what she would do now. She wasn t very mad at Itachi she understood he had a job to do but it still hurt her feelings that Itachi was gone all the time and her due date was almost here. She would definitely kick his ass if he missed the birth of his first son.  
The deal they made nine years ago was still yet to be fulfilled completely. She had cooked and cleaned and maintained the Akatsuki hideout for years all she had left to do was help Itachi revive his clan.  
A simple breakfast later kasumi found herself with nothing left to do except find something to do.

Meanwhile...

A certain knucklehead returns to Konoha.

His training was severe and all he is looking foward to now is a hot bath and familiar faces.

* * *

_'Breathe breathe breathe'_ Kasumi kept chanting in her head wishing the pain would go away.

She gripped the bed sheets gritting her teeth trying not to scream out for Itachi who was late , something very unlike him.

A few hours, Itachis severly injured hand and a sacrificed doctor later little Yoogeun ( a Korean name but it's so cute I can't help it!) Uchiha.


End file.
